1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type electrical connector in which a pair of connector housings containing electrical terminals are fitted to each other. Such a connector is used for example to connect wire bundles in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lever-type electrical connector is disclosed in JP-A-4-67582. In this connector, male and female connector housings are fitted to each other and a first one of the housings has a lever. The lever has side arms opposing side surfaces of the first connector housing, and is rotatably supported by a shaft. The side arms have drive releases at their inner faces. The second connector housing has a spring projection at each corresponding side surface. The projections of the second housing lock by a latching action into the respective drive projections when the housings are pushed together. Thereafter, when the lever is rotated, the engagement of the projections and drive recesses acts to draw the connector housings together.
However, when the lever is rotated, the lever tends to deform. If this happens, there is a danger that the lever separates from the shaft. To prevent this, a hood is provided on the first connector housing on each side outwardly of the lever to keep the lever in place. The hoods increase the thickness of the connector. Thus, the connector becomes relatively large in its thickness direction.